


The Case of the Demon who Stole Poptarts after the TARDIS Crashed

by KaliTracer



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwhoavengelock - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, abuse of poptarts, abuse of time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were going to have a nice quiet adventure. Then Castiel popped in with Sam and Dean. Then John yells at Sherlock. Then the TARDIS gets broken. Then the Avengers help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Demon who Stole Poptarts after the TARDIS Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a joke via text message. And then my brain decided it loved the idea and took over. 
> 
> THIS IS CRACKY. REGARD AS SUCH.
> 
> The Rating may change. I'm not sure how this will all go.

It is safe to say that the first words on one of the greatest adventures ever had by the Ponds started with the words, "We should pop in on Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes?" The Ponds echoed, exchanging a glance of excitement that was barely expressed with raises of eyebrows. 

"Yes!" the Doctor exclaimed, "though I should ring Mycroft first. The last time I popped in he hadn't met Dr. Watson, yet. He is much more pleasant with John at his side..." he trailed off with a smirk before twirling around to the phone and picking it up.

"Mycroft Holmes please. Tell him it is the Doctor and to put down those sweets," the Doctor looks over at the Ponds and whispers, "He's been on a horrendous diet forever. Biggest sweet tooth I know of, though always regrets it in the morning."

"I think I told you to keep that little tidbit to yourself," a dry voice spoke up as the Doctor winces realizing he had been heard. 

"Mycroft! Dear boy, how does go the diet?" the Doctor ignores the comment and smiles widely. 

"Fine," is sharp response. 

The Doctor hums thoughtfully. "I see, still not with that handsome Detective Inspector. Well, never mind then, he sorts it in the end. We are going to pop round to Sherlock's flat. Is John Watson moved in yet?" 

"What Detective Inspector? Sorts what? I do hate these games, Doctor. And yes, Dr. Watson is all settled in the flat. I dare say, Sherlock will very pleased to see you," Mycroft says with a hint of smirk in his tone.

"Oi, none of that. I have guests this time. We'll be around for a bit, maybe follow him on a case-" the Doctor was suddenly cut off by the flicker of lights as the TARDIS shook and dropped for a moment before there a brief encompassing darkness and then the return of power. 

There is a brief silence before the Ponds and the Doctor turn to see three men standing by the door. One, in a brown leather jacket, turns around and then upon seeing them, sighs and states, "Son of a bitch!" 

"Oi how did you lot get aboard? We're no where near a transporting beam, unless you have one set up in the middle of space," the Doctor demanded, promptly hanging up on Mycroft. 

A quick flash of lights illuminates wings on the walls behind the one in the trench coat. 

"I am angel of the Lord," he states, "my name is Castiel."

"Oh an angel! Lovely, your lot think this is some kind of personal cabbie for your prophets. I'm not dropping these two off! You can time travel too, you know!" the Doctor ranted, coming down the step towards them. 

"Whoa, Doctor, what kind of angel is he? Like the Weeping Angels?" Amy asked, looking nervous as she looked over the three.

"What? No, like he said, an angel of the Lord. The God of your planet?" the Doctor stated, frowning then at the newcomers. "And didn't you hear me, I'm not dropping off your prophets again. Gabriel still owes me for the last lift and whatever he brought with him has stained parts of the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" the tall one asked, then looked at the one in the trench coat. "Cas, where did you take us exactly?" 

"This was pre-designed. I was to bring you to these coordinates at this time," Castiel replied. 

"Great, another one of those things. They keep working out so well," the one in the leather jacket said. 

There was a loud whine as the TARDIS started to phase. 

"Oh great and now we're landing!" the Doctor said, rushing back to the control panel. 

Amy and Rory looked over the men. The tall one shifted and then extended a hand, "Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean." 

Smiling, Amy took his hand. "Amy Pond, my husband Rory Williams." 

"Did he say we were landing?" Dean questioned, then spotting the door, smiled. "Look, an exit. Good, let's get the hell out of here, Sam."

"Uh, that might not be the best idea," Amy calls out as he pulled open the door. 

Ignoring her, Dean moved forward but then abruptly stopped as he found himself looking out into the main living area of a small apartment. 

One man is sitting on the sofa and another is standing, holding a violin, but has stopped playing and stares at Dean like he has seen a ghost. 

"Uh, hi?" Dean says, grinning.


End file.
